candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 306/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 305/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 307/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *150 purple candies may be a lot to collect in 35 moves as the player is required to collect 5 purple candies per move 150 purple candies / 35 moves = 4.29 purple candies per move. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If purple colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, the player will have to collect an additional 9 purple candies in addition to the 5 purple candies they have to collect two turns after the moon struck 150 purple candies x ( (1 move + 1 move) / 35 moves) = 8.57 purple candies This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. *The order is worth 15,000 points 150 regular candies x 100 points per candy = 15,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *This level is not too difficult; just create combinations, but be wary of the moon scale. *If you are unsure about collecting the order on mobile, keep cycling the board till you find one which purple colour is not on left side of the moon scale. You can continuously do that without losing a life. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has six colours for all the moves available. This makes it much easier to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The order is worth 15,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 85,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though there are 15 fewer moves, a reduction of one colour makes it easier to earn two and three stars. *The two layer icings limit available board space. However, they are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The rainbow candies does not hinder much in earning two and three stars. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. Hence, the colour of the order has is changed from yellow used in its counterpart in Reality to purple because yellow candies only appear in 6-coloured levels. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-23-12-58-30.png|Mobile version Level 306 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Coral Corral levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than Reality Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars